Mangled in Love
by 585prettygirl
Summary: A few months after Toy Foxy arrives at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,Foxy and Toy Foxy fall in love. But Springtrap comes back to destroy the animatronics, and Toy Freddy and Toy Chica doesn't want them together. What will they do? (Other then FoxyXmangle is FreddyXOC, GoldenFreddyXOC, FoxyXToyChica, MangleXToyFreddy and more)
1. Prolouge

Toy Chica knocked on the door to the services and parts room. "Foxy?" Toy Chica said. "You in there?"

"Of course lassie," Foxy replied. Toy Chica giggled. Foxy opened the door and smiled. "My lassie, you'd be a pirate princess, matey!"

" Aw Foxy," Toy Chica giggled, blushing. " You say that all the time."

Foxy took her hand and kissed it. " You're lovely."

" Why thank you," Toy Chica said.

Then someone called, " Chica!"

Toy Chica sighed. " Coming Freddy!" She kissed Foxy on the cheek. " We can have our date later," she said. Then she ran to where she heard Toy Freddy. She found him at Kid's Cove with Toy Bonnie. Then she noticed a large box that was the size of Toy Chica herself. " Lemme guess. Foxy 2.0."

" Yeah," Toy Freddy said. " But this Foxy is a girl."

" A GIRL?!" Toy Chica exclaimed. _What if she'll fall in love with Foxy?_ She thought.

" What's wrong with that?" Toy Bonnie asked. " We thought you'd be happy that you're not the only girl, because you know, the first Chica is broken down."

" I'm happy," Toy Chica said. " I just hope she doesn't fall in love with Foxy. My Foxy I mean."

" I'm sure she wouldn't," Toy Freddy chuckled. " I want you to show her around, but you don't have to show her the service and parts room."

" Well that's good," Toy Chica said. They opened the box,that revealed a white fox with a pink belly, and muzzle. She had red lipstick, blush, bowtie, and pink eyeshadow. She also had a pirate hook.

" My, she looks like my type of girl," Toy Freddy said. " Foxy sure is a beauty."

"2.0," Toy Chica reminded him. " I thought she would look more fox-ish."

" Well she looks like an Arctic fox with pink markings," Toy Bonnie said.

Toy Freddy saw Toy Foxy's on and off switch on the back of her neck. He turned it on.

" Welcome Foxy."

 **My Warrior cat Fanfiction The Failed Prophecy will be updated soon. I will still take major breaks so I can do other things. Sparklestar's trail will be discontinued. I will upload two chapters at a time.**


	2. Excitement and Saddness

Toy Foxy was very excited. Tomorrow was her first day to perform in front of the kids! She had overheard the owner say that she was finally gonna perform. Toy Foxy loved kids and performing. She had been practicing for nearly a month.

She ran down the hallways cheering, loud and clear. She couldn't wait to tell her friends the great news.

She suddenly saw Toy Chica in the party room, just chilling around, like she was imagining about something. Toy Foxy ran and bumped into her because she was going way too fast.

"Woah!" Toy Chica exclaimed as she fell to the ground with Toy Foxy.

Toy Bonnie was in the Party Room too, and he ran over to them. "Are you girls alright?"

" Yeah," Toy Chica replied. " Foxy was just going too fast with her running."

Toy Foxy looked at her with a nervous smile. " Sorry matey." She stood up so then Toy Chica could too.

" Wow Foxy. You must be very excited," Toy Chica observed. Toy Foxy was smiling excitedly and like she was going to cheer loudly again.

" Tomorrow's the first day I perform in front of the lads and lasses!" Toy Foxy exclaimed.

" Congrats!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

" You go girl!" Toy Chica said as she gave Toy Foxy a high five.

" I've been practicing my singing!" Toy Foxy said.

Toy Foxy started singing and performing a song for them. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were amazed at her great talent. Seems her effort in practicing was on point. Toy Foxy sang and sang her adventurous and lovely songs. When she was done, she bowed as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica clapped.

Then there was a sudden voice. " That was lovely Foxy." Toy Foxy turned around and saw Toy Freddy.

" Heya Freddy," Toy Foxy said as she blushed. Toy Foxy had a crush on Toy Freddy. She loved everything about him. His laugh, his looks, his personality. _We're are meant to be,_ Toy Foxy thought. And she knew he liked her back. She always saw him blush with she came around. He was blushing right now in fact. And he always acted soft and nervous around her.

Today she wanted to tell him how much she loved Toy Freddy. It was a little frightening, sure, but she was going to tell him today. She walked over to him and said, " I want to tell you something in private."

" Sure," Toy Freddy said. He look at Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. " You heard the lady."

They walked away, Toy Chica giggling. Then Toy Foxy looked up at Toy Freddy. " Just wanted to express the way I feel about you"

" What do you feel about me?"

" Well, I love you."

" You-" She kissed him before Toy Freddy could say anything else. Toy Freddy's eyes were wide at first in surprise and embarrassment. But soon he kissed her back.

" Foxy," Toy Chica said to the withered animatronic. " What was the 1st Chica like?"

" She a great lass," Withered Foxy said. " Aye, she was. She loved pizza, and made the best pizza. She loved to joke around and she also loved cupcakes, like the one she had always held, the one you have."

Toy Chica looked at the Chica before her. Her beak was separated and she had no hands, but instead wires.

Then Toy Chica looked up at Foxy. " Did she fall in love?"

" She loved Bonnie," Foxy said. " Bonnie loved her too." He looked at Bonnie, who was missing an arm and his face. Foxy sighed. " I hope I see them again one of these days."

Toy Chica looked down. " I'm glad you're not as damaged as your friends."

" I know, but it gets lonely," Foxy sighed.

" But you got me," Toy chica said, in attempt to comfort him.

" And you're the only one I have," Foxy agreed, not very happy looking. " I'm glad to have you as my girlfriend."

Toy Chica look at him in sympathy. Then she gave Foxy a comforting hug. " I'm glad to have you as my boyfriend."

Sorry for the late update. I was very focused on another story with my very own universe. The Failed Prophecy will be worked on soon. I know I said I would post two chapters, but I had more time then, and even so, I was working on my other story. So it will just be the regular :) Both stories will probably continue, just lately updated.


End file.
